prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Braniel Bus
The Braniel Bus is the sixteenth episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Brie makes Daniel Bryan rent a tour bus. Nikki's tooth falls out. Eva Marie's past is brought up. Recap We begin where we left off last week on “Total Divas,” with Nikki Bella and John Cena meeting on the pier for A Big Talk, which, as it turns out, is a smashingly successful reconciliation. Even though Cena hasn't quite budged on his kids-and-family policy, he seems to have generally softened up, which is good enough for Nikki to roll the dice again. In other words, “Nena” is back on. And “Braniel” is taking their cues! After peeping Cena's palatial private bus, Brie Bella convinces Daniel Bryan to try one out for himself during a particularly rough travel loop, but the only way they can justify the cost is to invite the rest of the Total Divas as passengers. Of course, this is the perfect time for Cameron to punish Eva Marie for a completely imagined slight by passing Eva's racy, pre-WWE model shots throughout the boys’ locker room (the supposed offense in question was a mere case of ballooning ego on Eva's part). The pics, of course, immediately go viral and Summer Rae is the only Diva to find out the source, so after she snitches to Eva, the claws come out in the confines of the bus. Cameron remains remarkably haughty in the face of Eva's righteous anger. Although Naomi convinces her fellow Funkadactyl to say she's sorry, Eva Marie balks at the half-baked apology and tosses it back in Cameron's face. GIRL, BYE. In other news, Summer Rae's supposed impudence has roused the ire of Natalya, though their conflict is still limited to queenly gazes of disapproval from the Hart Dungeon veteran. Meanwhile, Nikki fears for her newly rebooted relationship with Cena when Tamina Snuka kicks her in the face so hard she loses a tooth during a match. Cena, to no one's surprise, remains unfazed. He can't resist a tooth pun of course, but thankfully it's nothing too biting. Heyooo! Image Gallery The Braniel Bus 1.jpg The Braniel Bus 2.jpg The Braniel Bus 3.jpg The Braniel Bus 4.jpg The Braniel Bus 5.jpg The Braniel Bus 6.jpg The Braniel Bus 7.jpg The Braniel Bus 8.jpg The Braniel Bus 9.jpg The Braniel Bus 10.jpg The Braniel Bus 11.jpg The Braniel Bus 12.jpg The Braniel Bus 13.jpg The Braniel Bus 14.jpg The Braniel Bus 15.jpg The Braniel Bus 16.jpg The Braniel Bus 17.jpg The Braniel Bus 18.jpg The Braniel Bus 19.jpg The Braniel Bus 20.jpg The Braniel Bus 21.jpg The Braniel Bus 22.jpg The Braniel Bus 23.jpg The Braniel Bus 24.jpg The Braniel Bus 25.jpg The Braniel Bus 26.jpg The Braniel Bus 27.jpg The Braniel Bus 28.jpg The Braniel Bus 29.jpg The Braniel Bus 30.jpg The Braniel Bus 31.jpg The Braniel Bus 32.jpg The Braniel Bus 33.jpg The Braniel Bus 34.jpg The Braniel Bus 35.jpg The Braniel Bus 36.jpg The Braniel Bus 37.jpg The Braniel Bus 38.jpg The Braniel Bus 39.jpg The Braniel Bus 40.jpg The Braniel Bus 41.jpg The Braniel Bus 42.jpg The Braniel Bus 43.jpg The Braniel Bus 44.jpg The Braniel Bus 45.jpg The Braniel Bus 46.jpg The Braniel Bus 47.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #16 at WWE.com * The Braniel Bus on WWE Network Category:2014 television events